


Si fueran pájaros...

by TSYM



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bird!Kasamatsu, Bird!Kise, Canario domesticado/Pajarillo salvaje, Hora de empollar, Humor, KagaKuro - Freeform, KiKasa - Freeform, M/M, Moriyama al acecho, Romance, Todos son pajaritos, short-fic, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSYM/pseuds/TSYM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si Kise y Kasamatsu fueran una pareja de pajaritos, su vida sería toda una aventura. Más aún cuando llega la primavera y la hora de empollar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El amor vuela a mi jardín

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de "Kuroko no Basket" son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, pero esta cursilería es mía.

Aquel día hacía tanto calor…

El Sol estaba en su punto más alto y el cielo totalmente despejado. Los árboles frondosos se alzaban alrededor de toda la cuadra. Aquel barrio era por demás tranquilo. Casas bajas, con grandes tejados, patios delanteros y mucho pasto verde y húmedo por los aspersores.

Y en una de aquellas residencias vivía el pajarito más consentido del barrio.

—Kise, es hora de tu alimento~

Una adorable anciana se acercaba a la jaula del mismo y le dejaba un poco de alpiste. El pequeño y dorado pajarillo pío en agradecimiento y en seguida saltó a su plato para comer.

—Awww~ la abuelag es tang buegna conmigo~ —se dijo con el buche lleno.

La casa era grande y a veces silenciosa, pero todo tomaba color con el piar del pequeño canario. La abuela Mayu lo había criado desde que nació. Ella no tenía hijos. Y su esposo había fallecido muy joven en una guerra. Pero tenía amigas, que amaban ir a visitarla y llenar de cumplidos al lindo Kise.

—Mmm~ —terminaba de tragar, quedándose con una semilla al costado del pico—. Me pregunto si hoy vendrán las amigas de la abuela; está limpiando demasiado.

A través de las doradas rejas de su jaula, Kise podía ver a la anciana ir lentamente de un lado al otro con un plumero en la mano.

—Ah. Parece que afuera hace calor —veía, entonces, por la ventana, a cuyo lado casi siempre estaba, notando que muchas aves se acercaban a bañarse en la pequeña fuente que la abuela tenía en su patio.

Sin perder demasiado su atención en el exterior, Kise volvía a tomar un bocado de semillas, para luego volver a ver el paisaje de afuera. Su buche se llenó, y estaba a punto de tragar cuando vio lo que vio.

Allí en el parque, de entre todos aquellos pajarillos que llegaron a la fuente, uno de ellos llamó su atención.

A lo mejor por su brillante color azul.

Quizá porque era el más lindo de todos ellos.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, porque era diferente…

—¡Oye, largo de aquí, intruso; nosotros vinimos primero!

—¿Ha?

—Eso, vuela. Sal de aquí, enano raro. Feo.

Las cejas del pequeño azulado se fruncieron en cuanto hoyó los primeros reproches de aquellos pájaros salvajes que, al parecer, no tenían intenciones de compartir la fuente con él.

Con el trabajo que le había tomado encontrar ese lugar, ¿se iría, así, sin más? No con su carácter.

—¡PIIIII!

El primero de ellos salió volando de una patada en el trasero.

El segundo, que vio la fuerza bruta del “intruso”, sólo se quedó con el pico abierto, para luego salir volando a toda prisa. Encontraría una fuente en la que, por lo menos, esté a salvo.

Un pequeño pajarillo celeste se le quedó mirando sin miedo alguno, más bien sin una sola expresión. El “ganador”, por su parte, sólo se limitó a hacer silencio y acercarse para beber algo de agua y mojar sus plumas.

Y acaso todo se hizo tan, tan lento que Kise podía apreciar la forma en que el agua escurría, cristalina, de su pico. Cómo sus plumas azules se erizaban, mientras sus pequeñas alas chapoteaban en la fuente.

Qué espectáculo.

Sus ojos dorados brillaron. Sus plumas amarillas se erizaron en un sutil estremecimiento. Su pequeño corazón bombeaba tan fuerte que podía oírlo.

—¿Quién… es él~?

Su suspiro se hizo audible para sí mismo.

Allí estaba; tan cerca y tan lejos.

Cupido, santo patrono de los pájaros, lo había flechado… justo, justo en el corazón.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así comienza esto, con un poco de cursi amor. Este crack-fic nació de la tendencia de fanarts que vi de estos dos de pajaritos. Tan lindos~


	2. Pequeño mío

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primavera llega y Kasamatsu comienza a odiar aquella estación. ¿Buscar un macho? Él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar a ninguno de aquellos pretendientes.

Kasamatsu jamás odió tanto la primavera. Es decir, ¿había necesidad de todo ese circo?

Ya era un ave adulta; había dejado el nido hacía varios meses. Ni vestigios del cascarón. ¡Comía solo! Ya no necesitaba de nadie, más que de su propio instinto de supervivencia. Pero con aquella nueva y todavía experimental autonomía, también debía aceptar —con el mayor de los pesares— su actual “responsabilidad”.

—Hola~... ¡PIIII!

No podía.

¡No quería que ningún plumífero con cara de bobo se le acercara! Al menos no con aquellas intenciones. Y, tal y como era previsible, al primero que se le acercó, lo mandó a volar de una firme patada. Justo en el trasero. Chato le ha de haber quedado.

En lo alto de aquel viejo árbol de moras, decenas de aves de variados colores se habían juntado en busca de su alma gemela. Era primavera después de todo, había que seguir las indicaciones de la madre naturaleza. La especie no se perpetuaría sola; la temporada para empollar se estaba acercando... Y Kasamatsu no podía estar menos feliz.

—Kasamatsu-san, si sigue comportándose así, ahuyentará a todos.

—No sé si tendré tanta suerte.

El aura asustada y defensiva del pequeño azulado contrastaba de cierta manera con su tenue sonrojo; Kuroko lo pudo notar al instante. Su ceño se fruncía, acaso queriendo advertir a cualquier extraño que se le acercara; diciendo con su mirada algo así como: "Acércate y serás pollo frito, h*** d* p***". Le era imposible evitarlo. Como si alguien pudiera. La mayoría de los que allí andaban revoloteando ¡eran machos! Por lo que la demanda era mayor de lo que él hubiera imaginado en sus peores pesadillas. Todos desconocidos, jamás los había visto, y, aún así, más de la mitad se le intentó acercar con un: "Oye, bonito, te invito a mi árbol~".

Patada.

Otros machos, más insistentes, osaron llevarle ramas y pasto seco cual ofrenda y muestra de su “machocidad”. Como si él estuviera dispuesto a aceptar a la primera ave con iniciativa que se le apareciera por el pico.

Doble patada.

Finalmente, algunos otros —atrevidos— sólo se le tiraron encima a "procrear", pero volaron, por supuesto, con la misma velocidad.

Kagami y Kuroko veían al pobre Kasamatsu a punto de llegar a su límite, jadeaba y fruncía el ceño armándose de valor para continuar repeliendo a aquellos gigolós emplumados, flexionaba sus pequeñas patas dispuesto a usarlas las veces que fueran necesarias.

Pero cuando la pequeña bola azul dio el último suspiro de cansancio y alzó la vista para ver a su próxima víctima...

—¿Ha?

—Se lo dije.

Al final, dispersos entre las ramas de aquel enorme árbol, todos ya habían conseguido a su pareja. Todas y cada una de las pequeñas aves se acurrucaba felizmente junto a su conquista. Se veían muy enamorados.

Sólo entonces, Kasamatsu se dio cuenta de que el único que quedó solo allí fue él.

Solo.

Él.

.

.

.

¡Lo logró!

Ah, su felicidad fue tan grande que hasta Kuroko sonrió tibiamente (incluso Kagami parecía compartir su felicidad, aunque mucho más incrédulo) al verlo saltar y piar como no lo había hecho en todo el día.

—Holaaa~

Ay, no. La felicidad le había durado tan poco.

Después de un par de horas en que ya no escuchó a la abuela, Kise supo que ella había tomado su habitual siesta y, por lo tanto, era su oportunidad de escapar.

De por sí ya había visto a la dulce Mayu abrirle la jaula para darle de comer. Era un mecanismo bastante sencillo después de todo. Solamente se trataba de un gancho, estratégicamente colocado para que su puerta quede sujeta a aquellas finas rejas doradas.

Pero de todas las veces que había salido sin permiso, nunca le había parecido tan difícil.

Porque sabía que, a diferencia de las otras veces, esta vez no volvería.

Sus grandes ojos dorados quedaron mirando la figura de la apacible anciana, que sentada en su mecedora tomaba su merecido descanso vespertino. Después del cual seguro despertaría para acercarse a verlo cantar y dejarle algo de comer...

La extrañaría.

—Lo siengto, abuelag —pío tristón, llenándose el buche con el último bocado de su adorado alpiste.

El último recuerdo de su amada abuela.

Sacrificar un amor por otro amor...

.

.

—Y el Sol, querido mío, no alumbra tanto como tus ojos~

—¡QUE TE LARGUES!

Kuroko era igual testigo que Kagami de aquella inusual escena. Un extravagante intento de cortejo a la orilla de un pequeño estanque, y Kasamatsu que seguía empeñado en espantar al visitante que había llegado a "enamorarlo". Moriyama, piaba llamarse aquel pardo pajarillo poeta. Y por un momento, la feliz pareja creyó que debería intervenir para ayudarlo, pero Kasamatsu sabía defenderse bien. Tal vez demasiado bien.

—¿Está rechazando al último macho que le queda?

—Eso parece.

—Kuroko, mejor vámonos. Está loco.

—Kasamatsu-san no está loco, Kagami-kun. —Volvió su vista a ellos— Yo creo que todavía no encuentra a ese alguien especial con el que quiera formar una familia.

—¿Y crees que eso sea en esta primavera? Porque de lo contrario se quedará solo... Supongo.

—Qué insensible, Kagami-kun. Algunos no tienen la suerte de encontrar a su pareja en su primavera inaugural…

Kasamatsu estaba perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Qué parte de "¡fuera de mi vista!" no entendía?

—Te prometo, amado mío, hacer el nido más hermoso que hayas visto. Porque será~… nuestro nidito de amorssshhhggg.

Patada triple con salto mortal.

El pequeño pajarillo, Moriyama, voló tan lejos que se perdió de la vista de Kasamatsu, incluso de la de cualquiera, al cruzar un frondoso arbusto. En cuanto lo hizo, Yukio no pudo más que caer de sentón sobre el césped, exhausto.

Sus plumas desarregladas por el esfuerzo. Su respiración intentando tranquilizarse.

Sus pequeñas patas se acercaron apenas a mojarse en el agua de aquel gran charco que se extendía a su lado. Chapoteó débilmente y luego sólo suspiró por última vez antes de detenerse. Cuando el agua comenzó a aclararse, se pudo ver reflejado en el estanque. Se veía terrible.

Greñudo y cansado era poco.

Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron con un poco más de impresión al notar la figura redonda y amarilla que comenzó a dibujarse a su lado.

—¿Ha?

Suspiró casi inaudiblemente, incrédulo, al girarse y ver de pronto, frente a él, a un emplumado amarillo, cual limón, allí parado. Con una expresión más que ensoñadora y una pequeña flor blanca en su pico.

.

.

.


	3. Una flor para ti, un reto para mí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adsadsadas! Todavía estoy aprendiendo a subir capítulos! Por otro lado, cualquier cosa que hago con Kasamatsu me hace querer besuquearlo todo~  
> Este capítulo se me hizo una completa y dulce cursilería, aún así espero que les guste.

Kasamatsu, todo greñudo como estaba, se detuvo a observarlo. Algo extrañado, ciertamente. El pequeño fruncir de su entrecejo lo demostraba; quizás hasta hacerlo ver algo confundido. De alguna forma lo estaba. Pues de todos los gigolós plumíferos que vio sobrevolándolo a lo largo de ese extenuante día, ninguno de ellos se parecía a ese, que, sin haber pronunciado sonido alguno, sólo se presentó de pronto con una pequeña flor blanca en el pico; mirándolo con esos enormes y brillantes ojos dorados.

—Kagami-kun, creo que debemos irnos —le pió quedamente Kuroko, estando, ambos, sólo un poco más alejados de donde se encontraban Kise y Kasamatsu.

—Pero quiero ver qué sucede —lo pensó un poco mejor—. Eso creo… —Y un tenue sonrojo lo abordó y quedó oculto entre sus plumas rojas, de sólo imaginarse cómo podría terminar ese par.

—Qué pervertido, Kagami-kun.

El pequeño regordete de plumas amarillas dio un pequeño salto y con un feliz aleteo dejó la diminuta flor frente al, de pronto sorprendido, Kasamatsu, que retrocedió con el mismo ademán.

—Para ti~

Casi cantó Kise.

Y en respuesta Kasamatsu parpadeó confusamente. Ese limón con patas parecía brillar como el mismo Sol. Tuvo que esforzarse y volver a recordar lo mal que la había pasado ese día para recuperar su ceño fruncido.

—¿Y qué quieres?

No iba a dejar que lo embaucaran con una simple flor. Él se había prometido sobrevivir a esa primavera así tenga que hacerse un bunker debajo de la tierra, cual “pájaro topo”, y no salir hasta que aquella guerra amorosa acabe. No necesitaba de ningún compañero para… “concebir”, digamos. ¿Esa era la palabra? Como sea; ¡la jodida madre naturaleza podía esperar sentada!

—Um… Este… Yo…

La mirada de Kasamatsu lo intimidó. Kise por un momento no supo cómo seguir…

—Le traje un regalo —con un suave movimiento de su pico le acercó todavía más la flor.

—No, gracias.

La confianza de Kise declinó.

—¿No… te gustan las flores?

—No —sentenció Kasamatsu—. Me caen mal. Prefiero las semillas.

—Oh… Pero no son para comer —repuso incrédulo, asombrando notoriamente a Kasamatsu que sólo las tomaba para eso.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó curioso.

—Puedes usarlas así —dijo poniéndole la flor entre las plumas de su cabeza, a un costado. Se alejó un poco y lo vio. Un sonrojo se apoderó de él al ver la tierna confusión de Yukio con la flor en la cabeza.

—No sabía que se podían usar así —dijo Kasamatsu alzando la vista para intentar ver cómo le quedaba la florecilla que adornaba sus plumas azules.

—Sí... —Kise podía oír el latir de su enamorado corazón—. Son bonitas. La abuela tiene muchas y creí que no se enojaría si te traía una...

—¿Quién es la abuela?

—Um... Pues la abuela... Cómo explicarte. Ella es la humana con la que vivo.

—¿Humana? —se asustó Kasamatsu— ¿Vives con una humana?

Kise no supo qué responder a eso. ¿Decirle la verdad lo perjudicaba o no?

—Sí… —dudó.

—Vaya...

A Kasamatsu le brillaron los ojitos pues sólo sabía que debía alejarse de los humanos, todo aquel ave adulta que conoció le advirtió siempre de ello, y aquel rubio había sobrevivido a uno. Vivía con uno. Estaba maravillado.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Moriyama que todavía estaba quitándose la tierra y las hojas que quedaron entre sus desarregladas plumas.

—No lo sabemos. Sólo se apareció para hablar con Kasamatsu-san —respondió Kuroko.

—Ha de ser su novio. Supongo —dijo Kagami ladeando la cabeza—. Eso explica porqué alejó a todos los otros machos.

—No puede ser... —Moriyama sonó desilusionado.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Kasamatsu Yukio.

—¡Yo soy Kise Ryouta!

Kasamatsu entrecerró la mirada al ver la luminosidad de aquella mueca de alegría… que no duraría mucho…

—Explícame qué es todo esto, amor mío. ¿Quién es este intruso? —llegó Moriyama haciendo oír todo su despecho.

—¿Q-qué? —Kise creyó que su corazoncito iba a romperse—. ¿Amor mío? —¡¿Es que Kasamatsu ya tenía pareja?! ¡¿Tan tarde llegó?!

Yukio abrió los ojos de la impresión, incrédulo y abochornado.

—¿Y TÚ QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ? ¡CREÍ QUE TE HABÍA MANDADO A VOLAR!

—Tranquilo, amado mío, siempre volveré por ti.

—Kasamatsucchi —Kise le pedía una explicación.

—Por cierto, tienes algo en la cabeza —dijo Moriyama y le sacó la flor para luego tirarla delante de las patas de Kise, que sólo atinó a abrir el pico, ofendido.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo le regalé esa flor a Kasamatsucchi!

—Pues busca a otro, segundón. ¡Yo vi a Kasamatsu primero!

—¡No es cierto!

—¿Quieres preguntárselo a mis puños? —amenazó—. Oh, espera. No tengo. Bueno, de cualquier forma, te haré tragar tierra, canario domesticado.

Kise frunció el entrecejo como jamás lo hizo. Era la primera vez que alguien lo invitaba a una pelea… o eso creía, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso. ¿Debía aceptar el reto y afrontar las consecuencias? Si quería una oportunidad con aquel pajarillo azul, algo le decía que debía hacerlo. Por su parte, Kasamatsu observaba la situación sin razonar muy bien sobre qué hacer para detener a ese par de idiotas.

Cuando la abuela Mayu despertó de su siesta vespertina advirtió no sólo que ya estaba atardeciendo sino que además el cielo comenzaba a cubrirse de pasajeros nubarrones grisáceos. Seguramente algún chubasco de primavera no tardaba en caer.

—Oh, parece que lloverá… Qué bueno que no estás afuera, ¿verdad, Kise-chan? —le sonrió cálidamente a la jaula que estaba a su lado, pero su gesto duró poco cuando vio que Kise no estaba allí, y sólo quedaba su bonita jaula… abierta.

Vacía.

Mientras tanto, un reto de vida o muerte se estaba disputando en su mismísimo jardín por, nada más y nada menos, que el amor de un arisco y salvaje pajarito.

—Bah, hagan lo que quieran —Kasamatsu, desde lo alto de un árbol, se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre el verdoso follaje. Poco le importaba lo que ese par hiciera.

—¿Lo entiendes? —Moriyama le preguntó a Kise—. El primero que logre cautivar a Kasamatsu con la melodía de su canción será quien se quede con él —le pió con altanería, seguro de que le ganaría a ese canario con sobrepeso.

—¿Cómo un concurso de karaoke? —Kise sonaba entusiasmado. A veces la abuela le prendía la radio o le cantaba para que él la siga, y siempre fueron un buen dúo. A él le gustaba mucho cantar.

—¿Karaoke? —dudó su contrincante—. No. Bueno, como sea, ¿estás preparado?

—Está muy alto… —suspiró Kise al ver hacia arriba— Espero que me oiga…

—Oye, te estoy hablando, ¿estás listo?

Con un gesto de su cabeza Kise afirmó más convencido de lo que se sentía en realidad.

Pero ni bien amagaron con emitir el primer sonido, una gota de lluvia cayó a un costado de ellos, llamando la atención de ambos. Kuroko y Kagami, a un costado, alzaron las miradas al cielo y vieron los nubarrones que rodearon el cielo recientemente despejado.

—Kagami-kun.

—Sí, mejor nos vamos a casa, Kuroko.

—¿Qué hacemos nosotros? —le preguntó Kise a Moriyama.

—Tú no sé… pero yo… ¡Uwaaa! —pió asustado mirando a lo que llegaba detrás de Kise. Éste observó con interrogación su mueca y luego cómo se fue a toda prisa sin más.

—¿Kise-chan?

Oh, oh. Esa voz…

—¿…Abuela? —pió un incrédulo Kise; aunque ella no pudo entenderlo; al girarse y verla apenas agachada detrás de él, usando un piloto para no mojarse con la lluvia y sonriendo con una inmensa dulzura y emoción por haberlo encontrado.

.

.

.


	4. Kasamatsucchi...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise no puede dejar de pensar en Kasamatsu... Así como Kasamatsu no puede dejar de buscar comida, Moriyama de acosarlo, y Kagami de comer lo que no debe.

Los días de lluvia subsiguieron casi continuamente a lo largo de toda esa semana. Las noches seguían igual de cálidas que en las tardes no obstante. Y en medio de aquel panorama lluvioso no había otra cosa que un pajarillo pudiera hacer más que buscar un refugio para resguardarse allí hasta el día siguiente.

Y Kasamatsu no fue la excepción. Él también debió buscar un sitio que por lo menos lo proteja de la lluvia. Y estaba muy satisfecho con lo que había encontrado. Ya que si bien parecía ser el nido de alguien más (tal vez una ardilla), al ver que no había nadie en casa, decidió meterse. ¿Quién lo culparía? Mejor aún, quería ver al valiente que se atreva a correrlo del hueco de aquel árbol… Una buena patada en el trasero lo calmaría…

Sintiendo un pequeño estremecimiento erizó todas las plumas de su rechoncho cuerpo azulado, sacudiéndose a la vez el agua de lluvia que había logrado mojarlo, para luego volver lentamente a su estado normal. Con un pequeño suspiro, Kasamatsu volvió su vista hacia afuera, notando, a través de las hojas y ramas que lo ocultaban, cómo las gotas de lluvia caían cada vez con más lentitud mientras avanzaba la noche… Y cómo un poco más allá del pasto y la fuente donde le gustaba bañarse, las luces brillaban desde el interior de aquella casa.

"Debe estar bien… Después de todo, volvió con su humana…", pensó Kasamatsu, intentando convencerse de que Kise en realidad se la estaba pasando muy bien allí.

Desde que Kuroko y Kagami le dijeron que la humana de Kise se lo había llevado de nuevo con ella, Kasamatsu comprendió claramente una cosa:

Sus vidas pertenecían a mundos muy diferentes…

Aunque… otro pajarillo, a muchos metros de distancia de él, no pensara lo mismo. Pues también pensaba en él… en ellos.

—Kasamatsucchi…

Kise se repetía cada tanto, como si decir su nombre lo hiciera sentirlo un poco más cerca. Allí, acurrucado en la suavidad del paño que la abuela le dejaba los días de lluvia, miraba hacia la ventana de la sala donde estaba, a través de las rejas de su jaula. La tenue lluvia caía empañando los vidrios, como la nostalgia y la esperanza de volver a ver a Kasamatsu hacía brillar sus grandes y bonitos ojos dorados.

—Quiero verte… —le pió dulcemente a un punto fijo en la ventana, observando dulcemente hacia la copa de aquel árbol donde, sabía, Yukio estaba protegido.

La mañana siguiente despertó a todos con un Sol radiante, aunque algunas nubes todavía continuaban su curso sobre el cielo. Los árboles seguían mojados. Del mismo modo, el pasto de los jardines lucía verde y muy húmedo. Tan húmedo que a la mayoría de las aves del lugar se les hizo irresistible.

—¡Kuroko, mira lo que encontré!

—Esa es una agujeta, Kagami-kun —explicó tranquilamente.

El pequeño Kagami dejó caer sus ánimos al darse cuenta que no era una lombriz gigante la que encontró sino la agujeta perdida y sucia de alguna zapatilla… Pero se imaginó entonces qué tan grande y fantástica sería esa zapatilla si la agujeta que había cazado era larguísima.

Oh, sus ojitos rojos brillaban de la emoción.

—Kasamatsu-san, ¿no es demasiada comida para usted? —preguntó Kuroko al verlo juntar su séptima lombriz sobre una verde hoja, además de que ya tenía algunos brotes de muy buena pinta, según Kuroko.

—…No es sólo para mí —Kasamatsu murmuró sonrojado. Lo suficientemente bajo para que el pequeño de color celeste no lo escuchara.

Ya que había dejado de llover, Kasamatsu pensaba en pasar a visitar a Kise. Sólo por cordialidad. Él le había tratado muy bien —mejor de lo que cualquier plumífero "desesperado de amor" lo había hecho—, así que no veía nada malo en ir a ver qué tal le iba en su casa y llevar algo para compartirle. Sólo esperaba que al tal Kise le gustaran las lombrices de ese lugar. Debía ser así. ¡Seguro! Eran las más sabrosas a cuatro manzanas a la redonda… Y si no, ¡que vaya a buscar las de su querida abuela!

Qué más daba.

.

.

—Kise-chan… ¿qué te sucede?

La dulce voz de la abuela estaba ensombrecida por la preocupación al ver que Kise no salía de aquel pequeño hueco que había hecho en la manta que le dejó. Sólo estaba allí, observando hacia la ventana con una mirada triste y cansada. Comía y bebía sin entusiasmo. No subía a hamacarse en su aro. Ni siquiera cantaba… y eso era lo que más la preocupaba.

.

.

—Kasamatsu, eso se ve delicioso —sonrió Moriyama al encontrarse con él en el jardín, en medio de su búsqueda por sus "movedizos almuerzos"—. Pero no te hubieras molestado, «mi cielo» —obvió lo último—… No importa, pero a partir de hoy seré yo quien saldrá a por nuestro alimento y el de nuestros futuros polluelos~.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —Kasamatsu se limitó a fruncir el ceño con aburrimiento; ya se había acostumbrado a sus burradas.

—Pues de las lombrices…

—No son para ti.

Dicho esto, Yukio se giró sobre sus pequeñas patas negras con toda la dignidad posible y comenzó a caminar arrastrando consigo la hoja repleta de "comida movediza".

—¿Adónde vas?

—No te incumbe, Moriyama.

—Irá a visitar a Kise-kun —interrumpió Kuroko, que nadie supo cuándo apareció por ahí.

—¡¿Qué?! —protestó de inmediato el pardo pajarillo.

Kasamatsu estaba demasiado abochornado como para volverse y refutar sus especulaciones al grito de: «¡No es así! ¡Y en todo caso, qué diablos les importa!». Así que siguió caminando, un poco más a prisa, sin hacerles caso.

—¡Espera, Kasamatsu! ¿Vas a meterte a esa casa? ¿Estás loco? ¡Quién sabe cuándo puedas volver a salir! ¡Por favor, no lo hagas! —Moriyama comenzó a piar a viva voz—. ¡Por favor! ¡Te prometo no volver a llamarte "mi amorcito", ni "mi querubín", ni "mi pollito bebé", pero por favor no vayas!

Kasamatsu alzó una de sus pequeñas cejas al verlo prácticamente tirándose a sus patas para evitar que diera un paso más. Incluso Kagami y Kuroko se extrañaron al verlo tan espantado con la idea de ir a visitar a Kise.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió Yukio frunciendo el ceño en señal de duda.

—¡Porque no, Kasamatsu! ¡Si te atrapan, te meterán en una jaula y no te dejarán salir nunca más! Hazme caso, no vayas.

—No es así, Moriyama —entonces contrapuso tranquilamente— Kise salió. Tú lo viste.

—Y no sé cómo lo hizo —le dijo sinceramente— Pero, créeme, de seguro no lo hará más…

Entonces un silencio se formó entre todos. Kasamatsu calló. Kuroko tuvo un mal presentimiento. Y Kagami terminó de tragar su agujeta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww. Todavía en la lucha de aprender a subir capítulos como la gente, mientras tanto me babeo con estos lindos. Ojalá les haya gustado!  
> ¡Gracias por la lecturaa!


	5. Adiós, abuela. Adelántate, Moriyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise ha tomado una decisión. ¡Kagami de pronto se ha vuelto un genio! Es hora de la despedida y Kise debe elegir, o Moriyama ganará esta primavera. Kasamatsu no fue desleal... sólo ha dicho una mentirita.

Kise observaba entre las rejas de su jaula, todavía deglutiendo las semillas que guardaba en el pico y las mejillas, que lo hacían ver como un roedor, aguardando a que la abuela se vuelva a dormir; ya podía verla acostada en su silla favorita.

Ciertamente, Kise, había pensado en rendirse a la posibilidad de volver a ver a Kasamatsu y tirarse en medio de sus semillas a morir de amor (de hambre)… pero eso significaría, realmente, no más Yukiocchi, por lo que no era una opción. Necesitaba fuerzas si es que quería volver a salir en busca de Kasamatsu; ¡no podía darse por vencido! Además, esas pequeñitas y deliciosas semillas ¡eran su perdición! ¿De dónde las conseguía la abuela? Seguro las traía del mismo paraíso.

—La abuela en verdad me extrañó... —se decía mientras disfrutaba de aquel buen sabor de las mejores semillas del mundo que sólo su querida abuela podía conseguirle.

Y es que él también la extrañó.

Pero allí afuera...

Kise se giró a ver hacia la ventana, viniéndole a los recuerdos de nuevo la imagen de aquel azulado pajarillo que robó su corazón. En aquella fuente... que ahora estaba vacía. Kise se entristeció de solo verla.

«Kasamatsucchi... quiero verte... —deseó con todo su ser—. Quiero verte... Quiero… ¡Pii!»

Retrocedió asustado cuando una bola azul apareció de pronto en el marco de la ventana. Era Kasamatsu que, sabe Dios cómo, apareció pegando la mejilla al vidrio.

—¡Kasamatsucchi! —No pudo evitar piar de alegría, pero enseguida aminoró su sonido, pues podía despertar a la abuela—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo más bien para sí mismo pues Kasamatsu no podía oírlo detrás del vidrio.

Desde afuera, Yukio caminó por el marco de madera hasta llegar al costado de la ventana, donde podía ver una manija que si empujaba para abajo podría abrir la ventana; lo sabía.

Y así lo hizo.

Kise observó con gran entusiasmo como Yukio pegó un salto y, un segundo después de empujar aquella manija, la ventana se abrió con un suave crujido. Kasamatsu entró en la casa, observándolo todo como si se tratara del estómago de un gigante. Por todos los pájaros; ese lugar era enoooorme.

—Kasamatsucchi, viniste. —Se alegró el emplumado amarillo.

Kasamatsu volviendo a prestarle atención, volvió a saltar hasta la mesa, quedando frente a la jaula del rubio.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Fue lo primero que quiso saber y sonó verdaderamente amable al decírselo.

—Estoy bien... —Lo miró Kise pegado a las rejas de su jaula. La ilusión tomaba brillo en sus grades ojos dorados.

Kasamatsu se tranquilizó enormemente al oírlo, pero no lo demostró. No tanto. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta cuando su rostro se había relajado, y aunque serio, lucía en paz... Hasta que un pico lo sorprendió y se chocó dulce e instantáneamente con el suyo, dándole un pequeño beso. Kasamatsu retrocedió instintivamente, atontado. Sorprendido y sonrojado miró a Kise, que por el brillo ilusionado de sus ojos, su sonrojo y la emoción de su diminuta cola, no se veía arrepentido de haberle robado aquel beso.

Definitivamente no lo estaba. Sólo deseaba poder salir para darle muchos más…

—¿Lo encontraste, Kasamatsu? —Un agotado Moriyama aparecía sobre el marco de la ventana abierta, terminando de trepar la misma con gran esfuerzo.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué hace él aquí? —Kise contrapuso incrédulamente.

—Vino a ayudarnos —explicó Kasamatsu.

—Y nosotros —agregó Kagami, asomando su rojiza cabeza emplumada junto a Moriyama; trepando con el mismo esfuerzo. Kise se sorprendió al reconocerlo.

—No te preocupes, Kise-kun, te ayudaremos a salir de aquí —comentó Kuroko apareciendo junto a la jaula del susodicho, que no pudo evitar pegar un salto asustado. ¡Cielos! ¿En qué momento había llegado? Pero al verlos a todos allí, Kise se llenó de una desorbitante emoción y alegría (salvo por Moriyama), pues todos y cada uno le demostraban que estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse para ayudarlo. Tal vez sin saber que a partir de ese día Kise les estaría eternamente agradecido.

—Supongo que no tenemos mucho tiempo —pió Yoshitaka, mirando junto a los demás hacia la abuela Mayu que con un libro en su regazo dormía tranquilamente en su silla mecedora, en un rincón de la sala donde daba la luz del sol desde otra ventana.

—Debemos abrir el seguro —señaló Kuroko, observando detenidamente el pequeño candado que ahora cerraba la jaula—. ¿Sabes dónde podrían estar las llaves? —le preguntó a Kise pero éste sólo negó tristemente con la cabeza.

—Esto podría servir —llegaba Kagami, arrastrando una cuchara por la mesa.

—¿Y cómo se supone que usaremos eso, Kagami-kun?

—¿Para qué?

—Para abrir la jaula; qué más —dijo Kasamatsu.

—¿Jaula?… Ah, no. Yo la traje para que Kise me pase un poco de esas semillas —babeaba al ver el montón acumulado sobre ese platito amarillo—. A ver, Kise… —decía metiendo la cuchara de costado mientras Kise se corría un poco para que entrara—. Pásame algunas…

—Kagami-kun… —regañaba Kuroko con aburrimiento.

Sin necesidad de intercambiar una mirada, Moriyama supo por su ceño fruncido que Kasamatsu estaba preocupado, y estaba pensando en silencio una forma de sacar al limón con patas de allí antes que la abuela despertara... ¿tanto lo quería? A lo mejor no era el polen de la primavera lo que había hipnotizado a Kasamatsu. Tal vez era algo más...

Cuando Kagami quiso sacar la cuchara llena de semillas, las babas se le acumularon en la comisura de su pico; supo que debía ponerla de costado si quería sacarla con todo y semillas, pero nada más intentar inclinarla un poco, se le caían en el intento. ¡No! ¡Sus semillas! Su pequeño cerebro gritó entonces: «Plan B». Trató, entonces, de pasar la cuchara sin inclinarla tanto, pero con la fuerza utilizada dobló un poco las rejas, impresionándose y llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

—Diablos… no quise hacerlo —se disculpó el pequeño de plumas rojas, algo sobresaltado.

—No, Kagami, espera…

Kasamatsu observó como las finas rejas doradas se abrieron dejando un hueco que, estaban seguros, podía hacerse más grande y de inmediato todos se miraron entre sí compartiendo la idea al unísono.

—¿Todos listos? —pió Kasamatsu, frunciendo las cejas; sosteniendo firmemente su parte del mango de la cuchara.

—¡Hagámoslo! —vitoreó Kagami.

Todos tomaron el mango de la cuchara e hicieron fuerza para girar la parte ovalada y así ir abriendo las rejas de la jaula. Kise, alejado unos pasos, vio entonces cómo la jaula se abría lentamente hasta que fue suficiente para poder salir...

Y de pronto, lo hizo. Todos suspiraron satisfechos al verlo fuera.

Kise y Kasamatsu se observaron por un interminable y feliz instante hasta que...

—¡Uwah! ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Kise saltó sobre Kasamatsu, aterrado, nada más sentir una «cola de rata viscosa» acariciarle las patas para, luego, comprobar que no era una «cola viviente de rata», sino ¡una asquerosa lombriz! ¡¿Cómo se había colado ese adefesio de la naturaleza en la casa de abuela?!

—Uh, Kasamatsu-san me pidió que te las trajera. ¿No te gustan? —preguntó Kuroko.

—Están buenas —agregó Kagami terminando de tragar una de ellas.

—KAGAMI, NO TE LAS COMAS, NO SON PARA TI —le regañó Kasamatsu—. ¡Y TÚ BAJATE, KISE; ME ESTÁS APLASTANDO! —gruñó sonrojado.

—¡Pii! ¡Suelta a Kasamatsu, maldito Kise pervertido!

En lo que Moriyama trataba de quitarlo, Kagami abrió el pico incrédulamente y con media lombriz asomando en su pico, le tapó los ojos a Kuroko.

Ya atardecía cuando Kagami bajó del marco de la ventana y tocó de nuevo el pasto del jardín, observando inmediatamente hacia arriba para ayudar a Kuroko y los demás.

Kise dio un profundo suspiro nada más ver a la abuela plácidamente dormida. El sol anaranjado la iluminaba, y ella sonreía. En el fondo no quería dejarla. No imaginó que la travesura que comenzó con salir a buscar al pajarillo azul que había visto bañándose en la fuente, terminaría en eso... en que se acabaría yendo tras suyo.

—Después de ti, Kasamatsu mon chéri —animó Moriyama pese a recibir su mirada de pocos amigos.

—No me toques. ¡Yo puedo solo! ¡Y ya deja de llamarme así!

Nada más ver a Moriyama coquetear con Kasamatsu, a Kise se le frunció en entrecejo, en lo que le nacían los deseos de encerrar allí a Moriyama para que la abuela no se sienta sola, y de paso deje de joder a Kasamatsu.

—Adelántate —dijo Yukio y con una patada «ayudó» a Moriyama, que no se animaba a bajar, a caer al pasto, justo al lado de Kagami y Kuroko. Sólo entonces se giró sobre sus pequeñas patas para encontrarse con Kise, regalándole una mirada en apariencia tranquila, pero internamente expectante—. Vamos, Kise.

Y ante eso, Ryouta dio un par de pasos hasta llegar con él, tomar su pequeña ala con la suya y decirle:

—Sí..., vamos.

Cuando al final se reencontraron los cinco, el rubio pajarillo levantó una vez más la vista hacia el marco de la ventana, despidiéndose de su abuela, ignorando el momento justo en que Moriyama dejó de sacudirse el pasto de sus plumas pardas y fue directo a Kasamatsu.

—Ahora, Kasamatsu (amor mío), debes cumplir tu parte del trato.

Kise se sorprendió al oír aquello de Moriyama, que estaba lejos de sonar a broma.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Kasamatsucchi, qué...?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que le prometiste?!

Agh, tanto escándalo. Todos mirándolo. Kasamatsu puso su mejor mueca de aburrimiento y bufó sonrojado. Resignado a lo que objetaría Kise.

—...Que si nos ayudaba, pasaría la primavera con él.

Cualquier reproche se ahogó en la garganta de emplumado amarillo que apenas abrió el pico de par en par, anonadado. ¡Infarto! Si los pájaros podían sufrir infartos, él estaba sufriendo uno.

¡Touché! Moriyama infló el pecho feliz.

—Aunque... no le dije qué primavera —concluyó Kasamatsu mirando distraídamente a cualquier rincón.

Kise se sorprendió. Moriyama desencajó su mueca de felicidad.

—¿...Qué? —pió Moriyama, desilusionado.

—A mi no me mires; no te mentí, dije que pasaría la primavera contigo pero no dije cuál —Kasamatsu se sonrojó, apenado, frunciendo sus pequeñas cejas.

—Entonces, ¿cuál será?

Kasamatsu lo pensó unos segundos ante la atenta mirada de Kise y la expectativa de Moriyama.

—No lo sé... Esta no —sentenció avergonzado.

Kise abrió los ojos y el pico de felicidad. Moriyama dejó caer medio pico al suelo con incredulidad. ¡No era justo!

—¡Kasamatsu!

—¡QUÉ NO! —alzó instintivamente una de sus patas negras al verlo acercársele.

Moriyama apretó el pico. Y los ojos se le humedecieron. Infló pecho observándolos, a Kise y Kasamatsu, y luego corrió el rostro a otro costado desinflándosele el orgullo.

—De acuerdo —pió para sorpresa de ambos—. Pero volveré —recitó poéticamente y se fue.

—¡Mas te vale que no! —chilló Kise ante la mirada incrédula de Kasamatsu—. ¿Verdad que no? —le preguntó a Yukio y luego volvió a su adversario—. ¡Kasamatsucchi y yo pasaremos juntos esta primavera, y la que viene y la que viene también! ¿Cierto, Yukiocchi? —se giró ilusionado y excitadamente feliz a ver a Yukio, que lo contempló con asombro y, luego, sonrojo.

Kasamatsu volteó, incómodamente, la mirada a un costado. Esa bola de plumas amarillas era demasiado directo y él no podía con eso. Kise tuvo la intuición de haberse excedido en sus palabras al verlo así de evasivo. Fue cuando divisó, muy cerca de ellos, una pequeña flor que yacía olvidada entre el verde pasto. De inmediato le recordó la que le había regalado a Kasamatsu, pero esta no era blanca, era amarilla...

—¿Ha?

Kasamatsu alzó la vista para ver a Kise cuando lo sintió ponerle en la cabeza aquella flor. Y Kise lo observó y le sonrió con todo lo que entonces sintió al verlo tan lindo para él. Ni diez Moriyamas podrían quitarle de la cabeza que estaba enamorado.

.

.

. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, falta poquito para el final porque (si, si) esto es un short-fic. Además debo decir que si en este capítulo particular no sufrieron dolor de ojos (salvo a lo mejor por mis idioteces) es gracias a la genialosa de Alessa, que se tomó la molestia de revisar el cap <3  
> Desde ya, ¡gracias por la lectura!


End file.
